


Ciúmes

by nywphadora



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Quando você convive tanto tempo com uma pessoa, e tanto você quanto ela são escolhidos para os The Hunger Games, onde apenas um pode sair vivo, você passa a desenvolver sentimentos por essa pessoa. Seja na amizade ou no amor. No caso de Clove, era amor mesmo.





	Ciúmes

Um pequeno grupo de adolescentes adentrava a floresta. As mãos, ocupadas com facões e outras armas, impediam que eles pudessem afastar os galhos de sua direção, causando pequenos e, por vezes, profundos arranhões em suas peles expostas.

— Vão mais devagar!

Clove apertou a mandíbula com o máximo de força que pôde, já estava enjoada daquela voz aguda e alta. Marvel revirou os olhos dramaticamente, antes de parar para esperar a companheira de distrito alcançá-los.

— Se ficarmos parando toda hora, só chegaremos lá amanhã — disse Clove, rispidamente, assim que ela chegou perto deles, ofegante.

Glimmer olhou atravessadamente para a garota, enquanto Cato lançou-lhe um olhar estranhado, os cenhos franzidos.

— Não somos nós quem estamos desesperados aqui — ele disse, por fim — Estamos na vantagem. E discutir não vai fazer com que as coisas melhorem.

A loira deu um sorriso debochado para Clove, antes de seguir o caminho.

— Calma! — Marvel sussurrou para ela.

A morena puxou seu braço com força, ao perceber que ele o segurava, como forma de contê-la, mas a sua palma permanecia branca pela força com que cerrou as mãos.

Continuaram caminhando pelo caminho estreito, mas Clove já não estava focada no que acontecia ali, ela só conseguia pensar no quanto a sua vida mudou. Os seus pensamentos... E, principalmente, os seus sentimentos.

Contudo, ela sabia que aquela era uma competição na qual apenas um poderia sair vivo. Ela não seria capaz de matá-lo, mas não conseguia imaginar-se morrendo por ele, pelas mãos dele, doía demais. Por um momento, desejou poder aniquilar Glimmer de uma vez por todas, seria tão fácil, mas aquela maldita aliança era levada a sério, e teria que ser respeitada até que todos os outros fossem mortos.

Ela honrava a sua palavra. Promessas eram muito sérias para serem quebradas.

Tão distraída estava em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando uma ponta de madeira foi arremessada em sua direção, pegando a manga de sua jaqueta. Assim que notaram a movimentação, Cato e Marvel dispararam suas armas na direção de onde veio. A lança de Cato atingiu a garota do Distrito 7 no pescoço, e não deu dois segundos para que o canhão fosse arremessado.

— Ai, caramba! Clove, tá tudo bem? — Marvel foi rapidamente para perto dela, que já sentava-se na raiz de uma árvore, sem sentir-se capaz de mover o braço.

— Sua estúpida! — Glimmer virou-se para ela, irritada — Se estivesse com a guarda alta, isso não teria acontecido!

— Se todos nós estivéssemos de guarda alta, teríamos notado que estávamos sendo observados — interviu Cato, olhando diretamente para a loira, que desviou o olhar.

— Vão indo, eu me viro — disse Clove, tirando a jaqueta com cuidado.

— Nada disso! — Marvel deixou a sua lança no chão, aproximando-se para ajudá-la.

Sob os olhares irritados de Cato e Glimmer, o pedacinho de madeira foi retirado da jaqueta e da pele dela também, já que entrou em contato somente na epiderme.

— Não tem veneno disso aqui! — notou Marvel, observando o pedaço de perto, entre os seus dedos — Era só para assustar!

— E nos fazer perder tempo — pronunciou-se Glimmer.

— Eu acho que é melhor retornarmos agora — disse Cato.

Nenhum dos três protestou contra a sugestão.

Clove colocou a jaqueta novamente, sentindo que não estava envenenada nem nada do gênero, mas que aquela simples madeira foi capaz de deixar a área dolorida. E, possivelmente, com algumas farpas.

— Distrito 7... Tinha que ser — ela resmungou por baixo da respiração.

— Não vi machados na arena esse ano — comentou Marvel.

— Esses tributos são tão... Medievais, não é mesmo? — esse foi o comentário mais inteligente que poderia vir de Glimmer.

Clove apenas ignorou a garota.

Assim que retornaram às duas barracas que eram deles, Cato designou que ele e Clove ficariam de guarda, enquanto Marvel e Glimmer descansariam. É claro que a loira não levou essa decisão muito bem, mas não contestou.

— Deixe-me ver esse braço... — pediu o loiro, deixando a lança de lado.

— Pare de ser idiota! — Clove murmurou, mantendo as facas bem seguras em suas mãos, olhando para a frente — Temos que ficar de vigília.

— Pode não ter veneno, mas, se fez ferida, vai infeccionar, e isso sim é grave.

Revirando os olhos, ela cedeu.

Assim que Cato verificou que não ficou farpa na ferida, abriu uma das garrafas de água que eles coletaram, e derrubou algumas gotas. Clove fez uma careta, mas negou-se a reclamar ou encolher-se, apertando o cabo da faca com mais força.

— Pronto! — ele deu-se por satisfeito.

Aquele relacionamento não era nada saudável.

Ela ficava com ciúmes dele quando estava com Glimmer, e ele ficava com ciúmes dela quando estava com Marvel.

Só que nenhum dos quatro poderiam ficar juntos, pois apenas um sairia vivo dali, ou mesmo nenhum.

Queria dizer para Cato que era infundado, mas manteve-se quieta. Admitir que algo estava acontecendo seria abrir uma barreira que, até então, estava fechada.


End file.
